Yuga Ganon
Yuga Ganon, sometimes referred to as YuGanon by fans, is the joined form of Ganon and Yuga that appears in The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds ''as the final boss. YuGanon's appearance and personality is a combination of the two characters. Although he has Ganon's voice, the game still refers to him as Yuga when he speaks. History Yuga Ganon is formed after Yuga resurrects Ganon through the power of the descendants of the Seven Sages, and proceeds to merge with him. As he is about to destroy Link, he is restrained by Princess Hilda, ruler of Hyrule's sister world Lorule. Hilda tells Link to save the Seven Sages' descendants whom Yuga turned into paintings. However, it turns out that Hilda covets the Triforce of Hyrule to replace that of Lorule, which was destroyed long ago to prevent wars, in order to save Lorule at the cost of Hyrule. During the final battle, Yuga Ganon is summoned by Hilda to fight Link and take his Triforce of Courage, but he is defeated. As Hilda is ordering him to relinquish Ganon's Triforce of Power to her, Yuga Ganon reveals that he wants the Triforce for himself to remake the universe in his own image. He turns Hilda into a painting and steals the Triforce of Wisdom in order to increase his power drastically. However, Link destroys him, completely obliterating Yuga, and forcing Ganon's soul back into Hyrule. Traits Yuga Ganon retains Yuga's extreme scorn towards everything but himself, and his obsession about beauty and making people prettier by turning them into paintings. He also keeps Yuga's hair and clothes. Yuga Ganon also displays Ganon's liking for destruction, voice, and fighting style. Even his creepy high-pitched giggle becomes deeper and more menacing. However, Yuga remains in control and acts the same before and after the merging. Like Ganon (and Demise before him), he wants to take over all words and remake them following his design, and is a master of manipulation. However, the fact that he calls Hilda "deluded" upon betraying her reveals that Yuga's loyalty was a pretense for long before the merging. (In the same way as Ganondorf "swearing" loyalty to the King in ''Ocarina of Time.) Moreover, Yuga Ganon states his intention to "take his place among the gods", while Ganon is more interested in taking their creation for himself. Boss Battle During the first stage of the final battle, Hilda’s dark energy will cover the walls and prevent both you and him from turning into paintings. Yuga Ganon fights in the exact same way as Ganon does in A Link to the Past, Oracle of Ages/Oracle of Seasons, and Four Swords Adventures, by teleporting and attacking with his trident. He will swipe his trident in front of him, strike forward, infuse it with reddish black dark energy to throw it like a boomerang, and disappear to conjure a rain of exploding dark energy balls. Link must dodge his attacks and strike him repeatedly with his sword. Normal strikes if he wields the mightiest sword or Spin Attacks. After Yuga Ganon gains the Triforce of Wisdom, he starts levitating around and hurling energy balls at Link, which he must strike with his sword to send them back, engaging the classic “Dead Man's Volley”. Link must strike the energy ball back and forth faster and faster until his foe gets hit and turns into a wall-painting. Zelda's spirit then manifests itself and grants link the Light Arrows. Link must turn into a painting and keep away from his foe. Link must fire a Light Arrow at Yuga Ganon to expel him from the wall, before striking him repeatedly with his sword while he is down. Yuga Ganon will then conjure many energy bats in quick succession from within the walls before repeating the process. The bats emerge from all direction and can prove troublesome to dodge. The first time, Link must fire his Light Arrow in front of Yuga, who will block it with blue fire, exit the wall to get behind him, turn back into a painting and fire a second arrow. The second time, Yuga will charge at Link surrounded with blue fire. Link must exit the wall to get behind him. The third time, Yuga Ganon will fire two energy balls at once, forcing Link to throw them back both. When in painting form, Yuga Ganon keeps away from Link, who must fire his Light Arrow in the opposite direction (the arrow will go all around the room towards Yuga Ganon's unprotected back). Once the arrow hits Yuga Ganon, he will be permanently stunned for the finishing blow. Navigation Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Zelda Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Multi-Beings Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Magic Category:Brutes Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:God Wannabe Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Satan